Naruto: Road to Hokage
by legoreader17
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please no bashing. Is a NaruHina subplot. Is another story of how Naruto becomes Hokage. Will go through him being Hokage and he will pick the 7th Hokage. Is somewhat of in AU with being after the war in the manga
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters that I do not claim to be mine are owned by their respected owners. Second I'm sorry if any grammar or spelling is off. I may go back and re-read the story and try to fix the spelling but I have a life that I want to live and sometimes my time doesn't have room for me to write. I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong. If you wish to fix it, please PM me what I spelt wrong and where it is at. This is also my first fan fiction so please be kind to me, I will do my best. Anyone that wants to help with the flow of the story please send me your ideas Thanks. Is rated T for language and violence.

Naruto: Road to Hokage Chapter #1Prefight in the Woods

In the thickness of the forest that surrounds Konoha; two ninja of the hidden sand are escorting the fifth Kazekage and are planning to watch the chunin exams that are being headed there. A few miles from the main gate to the village, three hidden leaf ninjas jump into a clearing ahead of them. "Hello Kazekage – sama" said a pink haired girl with green eyes. "Why hello there Sakura" the leader of the three sand-nin sided in his low monotone voice. "I hope you three are here to escort us during are stay?" "Yes we are and I would like to introduce to you my team." As soon as Sakura finished saying that, the only boy on the team stated loudly, "I'm Konohamaru, please too meet yoooou!" "You baka haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" As Sakura yelled while punching him on the head. "Ouch, now I know Naruto fells." "Um … Sakura-chun i-it's ok, I-I really don't mind, just pl-please don't hunt him." As the shy member trying to save the boy she loved form certain death. "I'm sorry Hanabi" Konohamaru said to the sparkly pinkish white eyed Hanabi. He was wondering how such a fearless fighter as she is, could ever be so shy. "Well guys, this is the fifth Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand. Now you two are still genin so if a fight is to break out, I want you to get out of the area with them. Do you understand you orders?" An every proud Konohamaru barked "Why? Were still close to the village." As Sakura slammed her hand on her forehead, "With the recent pasted events, I though you would have heard what happened." "I haven't told him yet S-Sakura-chun so pl-please don't hell at him." Said a blushing Hanabi. A shunned Konohamaru turned around asking her what happened two days ago.

It was a normal morning for Naruto when he begins his training to stay in shape for his ninja missions. The sun was just starting to rise as Naruto notices that someone was spying on him. As part of being a ninja, one must be aware of their surroundings. Not wanting to get jumped on. Naruto threw a kunai at a nearby tree and when it landed a second later he yelled, "Come on out, I know your there." It took most of Hinata's strength, mostly out of fear, to come out of the bush she was hiding in. Knowing that she had been made, Hinata, in her shy voice and face blushing, "H-Hello Naruto-kun." With a surprised look on his face, Naruto tried to ask the embarrassed girl why she was spying on him when they were great friends. Fighting off fainting, she couldn't find an excuse because her mind had gone blank. Naruto had known that his could happen because she always would blush and then faint after every time he showed up. Hinata could have sworn that a whole week had passed but only enough time for Naruto to walk the 10 yards to put his hand on her shoulder. Since his friend was just standing, Naruto had the idea to walk her home. His training for the day was done and he heard yesterday that he might have a mission today.

It had taken Hinata a minute to figure out what was going on. This always happen when she was around Naruto. "Hey Hinata do you want to walk back to the village with me?" Hinata was shocked that he would have asked her out to a date so she only shuddered out a shy "Yes." She was wondering how he had knew what she was going to say. They had just made it to the tree line when Naruto noticed that Hinata had such a fire in her eyes. He turned around so fast you would have thought he had teleported. At that moment, he saw three girls all ready to kill Hinata where she stood. He had always wondered how Sasuke could deal with all the girls that chased him during their days at the academy. All the girls were after him since he was the only ninja that could fight and possibly win against Sasuke. During his two and a half year journey with Jiraiya, Naruto had learned about how women could act over a man they loved when others butted in. He saw Hinata, all cool and collected, turn into a screaming fury of a demon wanting to kill someone. As the three girls screamed in all but prefect unison, "Get away from Naruto-kun you tramp!" After hearing all of them say that, Hinata just loosed it. Bitch please; you just like him for what he has done to be called a hero of the village. Go find out how hard his childhood was and what he when through and see if you still like him."

Naruto, one of the few ninjas to train with a Sannin after the Third Ninja war, let alone the Toad Sage, was stunned that Hinata, the shy and blushing girl he had grown up with, was definitely shattering these girls changes at getting with him. He knew at that moment not to mess around with her. After turning his head a little to check over his shoulder he was surprised to see someone was behind them. Without hesitation, Naruto jump over to cover Hinata from a shower of shuriken. Worrying about her Naruto-kun, Hinata turned around to the sound of someone screaming in pain. Shocked to see that Naruto's back was cover thick with shuriken jugging out of his body that she wanted to fall to her knees. She was more worried about something that Naruto could heal in a day then to see that someone had tried to kill him with a sword swing to the neck. With a smirk on his face like he was having fun, Naruto laughed a little at his attacker as his sword was unable to move out of his hand.

"So you're back again ay Sasuke." Hinata was more shocked with his Sasuke's appearance that she did fall to her knees. It was her reaction that told Sasuke that she was out of the fight right now and then.

Now that he was satisfied with having taken her out of the fight, Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. "What a stamina freak you are. I though after all that you wouldn't put up much of a fight." "I have to be able to keep going to protect the ones I care about the most," said Naruto. Sasuke just put a smirk on his face as he slides his sword out of Naruto's hand and back into its sheaf. "Well I'd like you to the Hokage, Mission completed. His mind raced off to the memory of their fight at the valley of the end. The words "mission completed" ran through his mind as Naruto finally came out of his flashback to see a retreating Sasuke entering the tree line. Thinking that Sasuke was far away to not be a problem, Naruto turned around to see Hinata and the three other fan girls all on the ground and it looks like they all fainted form Sasuke's appearance. "Great, now I have to carry all four instead of just Hinata."

Hanabi just finished telling Konohamaru what happen just as they made it to the village gat. At that moment, a loud, explosive blast was heard in the near distance. An Inner Sakura screamed at how Naruto could possibly still be training with the chunin exams tomorrow. "Well, this time, he might just pass." The Kazekage said as they were welcomed to Konoha.

Thanks for reading. If there is anything that you would like to add or comment on please leave a review of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.All characters that I do not claim to be mine are owned by their respected owners. Second I'm sorry if any grammar or spelling is off. I may go back and re-read the story and try to fix the spelling but I have a life that I want to live and sometimes my time doesn't have room for me to write. I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong. If you wish to fix it, please PM me what I spelt wrong and where it is at. This is also my first fan fiction so please be kind to me, I will do my best. Anyone that wants to help with the flow of the story please send me your ideas Thanks. Is rated T for language and violence.

Chapter #2 Let the Testing Being

Naruto woke up early the next day because he didn't want to be late for the chunin exams like he was last time. He knew what to expect from the exam. An hour long test of nine questions with a teacher announced tenth one introduced 45 minutes after the start of the test. Following right after that was a 120 hour/ 5 day test of endurance in the forest of death. The only hurdle was the third part, the one-on-one fight tournament a month after the second part. This was where people he didn't know came to watch people like him try to become chunin. The academy was still locked up when he got there. He was surprised to only have to wait a few minutes until his old sensei Kakashi had gotten there with Hinata.

"Hey Guys" Naruto said as he rushed over to them. Naruto thought that out of the three teams that made up the rookie nine, He and Hinata were the last two to become chunin. "Sorry that I can't show you in but I have other business to attend to so I'll see you later." Said Kakashi as he disappeared to go read Make out tactics for the un-th time. "Now that's just him being downright rude." Hinata sighed as she saw Naruto approaching. Thinking to herself on what to say to Naruto.

*In her head* "What to say, what to say?" Her mind was drawing a blank as it always did when her love, Naruto, would unexpectedly show up. "Hey Hinata what's up?" Naruto has always wondered why Hinata would blush every time he would show up. "What's wrong Hinata?" A worried Naruto asked. He thought that was cute that she would blush every time he was around her. Trying to hold back his own blush he asked, "Do you want to hang out sometime Hinata?" The question was just too much for her to take and the last thing she heard was Naruto screaming her name as she fell backwards.

Thinking quickly as to what to do, Naruto though that it was best to move Hinata over to where he was sitting. Not knowing that she was going to react that way to such a simple question. It felt like in internally for Hinata to wake up, and to her surprise, with a sleeping Naruto. She poked his face gently not to disturbed him.

Only Naruto would have left a shadow clone with her as the puff of smoke cleared a rounded her. Naruto was a why off playing with a kid that was crying when he felt the rush of chakra from his shadow clone flowed back into him. "Sorry kid, I have to leave you to take care of another friend. See you around." He told the child as he started to run off to Hinata.

Hinata had just got up from where she was sitting when she saw Naruto running to her. She had gotten the courage to tell Naruto her feelings. Before he could even stop, "I love you Naruto-kun" came out of her mouth causing Naruto to face plant at her feet. A nearby Inner Sakura was rolling on the ground laughing at Naruto's face plant. Naruto always had a fast recovery time and was already on his feet asking Hinata, "What did you say? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I-I said that I…I love you N-Naruto-kun, I always have and I always will." Hinata said trying not to faint. "I-I hope you do well during the exam Naruto." "Yea good luck to you too Hinata." Was all Naruto said when they both saw about 21 teams of genin swarm the academy. All of the little kids were standing in front of the room with the genjustu sing saying room 301. They didn't understand that they were on the second floor. All Naruto sided was that they had to turn in some paperwork on the fourth floor. They both knew not to say that's the wrong room for the exam. Those that couldn't tell a simple genjustu had no right in taken the chunin exam. For all they knew, they probably though that the kids though that they where test examiners.

It felted like years had passed before the first test examiner got there. Surprisingly, the whole classroom was packed to the point where people were standing together. After five minutes had passed the time the test was to start, the examiners voice was heard in a puff of smoke. "Aright, so who here has realized that they can't take the test because they don't have a team of three?" Out of the whole room, only three hands's when up, Naruto's, Hinata's, and a socially weird leaf ninja named Sai. "Ok, you three are a team." Kakashi said to the whole room's astonishment. "If anyone asked that's not fair then leave now. Life is unfair and these three are all from the same village and may end up working together in the future. Now I will be explaining the rules to this part of the exam." As Kakashi went over the standard rules for the hour long test, Naruto wondered about how Hinata was holding out. Having heard her confessing her love for him literally just an hour ago he didn't know what to do. After hearing Kakashi sensei tell them that they were on the same time. He was wondering had Hinata gone over the deep end? But now he had to focus, it didn't help that one of the fan girls that had called his new teammate a tramp three days ago was sitting right next to him. Now he was wishing that he just left the three of them there and just carried Hinata to her home.

Trying to be social, "So what's your name, I'm" only to be cut off y this girl. "I'm Chiasa Hoshi, pleased to meet you Naruto-kun." She said with a smile on her face. She was doing everything Sakura had done to try and win Sasuke's love when they were at the academy.

Thinking to himself and turning away from Chiasa, Naruto was trying to short of runaway form her and not move at the same time. It was at that moment that everyone got the test and was allowed to start. "Thank Kami" Naruto whispered as he picked up his pencil and looked over his test. In his mind, it was a piece of cake. All of the questions where standard decoding logarithms and working together as a team. Something Naruto had picked up from Kakashi since day one. When it got to around the 45 minute mark, Naruto wasn't surprised when Kakashi's answer to the tenth question was teamwork. Now he needed to pull off an ok performance with his ragtag team in the forest of death.

That's that for chapter 2 I hoped you liked it. Again please review and tell me your point of view. I don't know if I can update the story regally with football and my life being very busy at this point in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.All characters that I do not claim to be mine are owned by their respected owners. I will claim Chiasa Hoshi as my own and I forget to put it at the end of the second chapter. I didn't want to give away any spoilers. I will claim more characters in my "Please Review" paragraph at the end of each chapter for now on if I make more up. I'm sorry if any grammar or spelling is off. I am also sorry of the lateness of getting this chapter out, I do football in high school and I helped earned my team's 14th straight playoff start. I may go back and re-read the story and try to fix the spelling but I have a life that I want to live outside of football and sometimes my time doesn't have room for me to write at all. I am also looking at collages and have to look up websites for my research and development class with sucks. (Sitting at a computer for hours at a time and I can't write: sad face) I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong. If you wish to fix it, please PM me what I spelt wrong and where it is at. I do plan on getting to chapter 8 by the end of my football season. This is also my first fan fiction so please be kind to me, I will do my best. Anyone that wants to help with the flow of the story please send me your ideas Thanks. Is rated T for language and violence.

Chapter #3 So Let's Do This

The new so called "last passed" team of Naruto, Hinata, and Sai entered the clearing that was in front of the 44th training area, the so called forest of death. Unlike the first par, this time they were allowed to mingle with the other exam takers. Chiasa was gilded to Naruto, and he could sense that Hinata was glaring daggers at them. He was just glad that Hinata said that she loved him. He wanted to get to her so that he could tell her he felt the same way. So what if this Chiasa chick was showing off her breasts and butt to him, he didn't care.

All of his fan girls were starting to worries because he hadn't move a muscle in a full minute. Someone yelled that their parent's told them that the Fourth Hokage would get just like that when he was working on a justu. The hope that Naruto could be his son excited Chiasa. With her laugh, it had brought Naruto back from his internal safe house. At that moment he saw Hinata in the distance before a puff of smoke blocked his view of her.

"So who wants to become a chunin?" An unknown voice said that excited the whole crowed. As the cloud disappeared to revile a happy Tenten and a serious Jonin named Neji. "What's up guys!" a confused Naruto asked. Only Neji responded with a "Not much." Trying to get this test started. Tenten had the same attitude as her fellow examiner, maybe she just wanted to get some alone time with her boyfriend.

"Everyone needs to sign these flyers before we can start." Tenten stated.

"And if you want to know what they are, read them over with your team." Neji yelled.

Same old Neji Naruto though as he signed his death waver. He had risked his life for the village countless times, hell he even beat Neji in his first chunin exam's final tournament, and he was still a genin. He found it strange when he, Hinata, and Sai turned in their wavers and they got a heaven scroll. It wasn't long until they were lead to one of the 44 gates that encircled the forest of death. When the bell rang signaling that they were allowed to start, the three jumped through and were off to the races.

Even though the three were thrown together at the last minute, they did have a plan. Without Sai's Ninja art: Super Beast Scroll, all of the scouting would have put a strain on Hinata's Byakugan. After a couple of hours, one of Sai's tiger's came back with the location of an earth scroll. When Sai told his teammates about the information and asked to take point, his teammates didn't question him and followed his lead. Within minutes, they found the team that was cornered by Sai's justu.

"I would appreciate a peaceful surrender of your earth scroll please." Sai ordered the outclassed ninja. Having done many training sessions like this with Jiraiya, Naruto had landed on the ground and used his shadow clone justu to create five clones.

"You and what army" came from one of the three. From the sound of his voice, this was his first exam.

"I have teammates waiting to attack you at any moment, so your option to resist is pointless." Sai proclaimed. At that moment, Naruto came out of the woods and with his justu; he looked like he came out of six different places at the same time.

"If I were you, I'd give up the scroll now." The every sight of him made all three agree to give up their scroll.

When they put their scroll on the ground, one of Naruto's shadow clones walked over to pick it up. That's when all three of them threw smoke bombs to the ground, hoping that would confuse Naruto long enough for them to get him. They were to slow to stop Naruto from running with the newly gained earth scroll. Hinata and Sai were really to help him if he needed it. Naruto released his shadow clones as the clone got close with the scroll to throw it to Hinata. She saw him throw it to her right before the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

Catching it and turning to run, she saw both Naruto and Sai near the tree line. While running to them, they told her to keep going and they will meet up later. Her heart started to sink when they didn't follow her and she couldn't see them with her Byakugan following her. She started to worry if Naruto was ok. When she stopped to look back to see if they were ok, both Sai and Naruto where standing right in front of her.

"Are you ok Naruto" was all she screamed as she started to run to him. Last that a second later she realized that they could be enemies using a henge. She thought of something quick that only Naruto would get right away. "What did I say to your this morning Naruto-Kun?"

"How can I forget that Hinata, you said that you loved me," looking over to the side and down at his feet. "I don't know if I feel the same about you yet."

"You don't have to answer me back right away; I can wait for you Naruto-Kun." Having heard the answer she wanted, she started to walk toward her teammates. The sun started to set on the first day and they all ready had both scrolls needed to pass. With a fire roaring and his two teammates sleeping, Naruto was up and was thinking about what Hinata had said to him. His shadow clones where up and watching over them so he could get some sleep but with Hinata sleeping near him, he just couldn't fall asleep.

The plan that they all agreed on was to leave at first light and head for the tower. At first light like they plan called for was to have already have left their camp site. Naruto was debating if they should wake Hinata up. As Sai and Naruto thought about it silently, Hinata woke up with a tired sigh.

"Good morning" Hinata said in her still sleepy voice.

"About time" an angry Sai pouted.

"We should get moving when you're ready Hinata" Naruto said while glaring daggers into his teammate. It was her idea to leave at first light and she was the one that slept in. She liked how Naruto was showing concern for her. Maybe he did like her enough to go out with her as his girlfriend. Her fantasy made her blush a little before both boys. Then Sai, being socially wired had to say, "You two can have sex later, we have a test to finish here first." Hinata's little blush turned her whole face so red that saying she was as red as a tomato would be in understatement and made her faint. The next thing she knew, she was in Naruto's arms and they were all at the tower, test over.

YEAH chapter 3 done and it took me god knows how long. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK. Chapter 4 is in the works already when I get some free time in class. (Don't write in class or your get it taken away by the teacher, I'm getting an A in the class, I know this stuff) Gave a friend the idea of writing a YuGiOh fanfic so when that's up and posted I tell you his/her penname and the title of the story (I hope its good am a big fan of YuGiOh might start one sometime soon if you guys want). Well you guys know the drill by now PLEASE REVIEW. I only got two reviews so far and they were your doing it wrong ones. Then again any review is read and your thoughts are noted


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.All characters that I do not claim to be mine are owned by their respected owners. I'm sorry if any grammar or spelling is off. I may go back and re-read the story and try to fix the spelling but I have a life that I want to live and sometimes my time doesn't have room for me to write at all. I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong. If you wish to fix it, please PM me what I spelt wrong and where it is at. I am working towards my goal to get to chapter 8 by December 1, 2013. (Let's do this) This is also my first fan fiction so please be kind to me, I will do my best. Anyone that wants to help with the flow of the story please send me your ideas Thanks. Is rated T for language and violence.

Chapter #4 I want you… Please

After getting to the tower in Naruto's arms, Hinata had wondered why Naruto had carried her instead of just waiting for her to wake up on her own. "Sai wanted to finish the test as fast as possible" was all Naruto said while walking in front of her to hide blush.

"Um Naruto-Kun… if you want to hang out, I really don't mind. I just want to send time with you." Naruto was taken by surprise by his own question from a few days ago.

"I l-love to hang out with you H-Hinata" Naruto studded as they stated to leave the room of the tower they were in. It had taken them a while to realize that there teammate Sai had left

"Where did he go?" A puzzled Naruto asked.

"I don't know, maybe he when home, Sai doesn't like to talk about his social life remember." Hinata said while thinking of what she should where to their first date. As Naruto and Hinata started walking out of the forest, both where died quit for some time. As they got to the fence Naruto broke the silent.

"So when do you want to meet Hinata?" Naruto asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I would like to hang out with you now if you want to." Hinata said boldly for the first time, trying not to faint.

"Ok, I don't have any ideas on where to go so I'll yet you decided what we do ok." Naruto said forcing his body to keep going and shut down and sleep.

"Do you want to walk me to my house Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked wondering what his response would be like. She thought she crossed some line with him when he didn't answer her question. "You don't have to if you don't want to Naruto-Kun." She was taken completely by surprise when Naruto said that he didn't mind and just zoned out for a second. As they both walked to the Hyuga compound, Naruto asked if he could see what her house looked like.

That's really nice that you want to but I don't know if father would let me do so." Hinata answered quietly.

"If you don't know now, I'm find in coming over some other time." Naruto said, knowing that since they were both teenagers and he was touched by Jiraiya in some way, he thought that her father was just being overly protective of his daughter.

"You know what, if father is home, I'll ask him if it's ok, if he says yes then it's ok, if he says no then I'm sorry, and if he is not home then I don't think a quick look around wouldn't do any harm." Hinata said with a confidant boost. It looks like the books she read from the library on how to build self-esteem really did helped her.

"How are you and what have you done with the Hinata I grew up with?" Naruto yelled as he jumped to the side to put some distance between them. "The Hinata I know was a shy yet power hitting ninja who was always second guessing her every move."

A shocked Hinata just looked at the man that stole her heart and he was calling her an imposter. "W-What are you t-talking about; I-It's me Naruto-Kun." She studded out holding back tears that were pooling in her eyes.

Seeing that the only girl that had truly confess her feelings for him was about to dry, Naruto quickly apologize for being doubtful of who she was. "I'm sorry Hinata; the last few days have been stressful for me."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Hinata asked wiping away the pools of tears in her eyes and she wore a puzzled face to what he meant. "You don't mean about seeing Sasake before, do you?"

Naruto just nodded his head and said, "Yeah I just can't push him out of my head or what he said that day too.

As Hinata walked over to Naruto to give him a hug. "Don't worry Naruto, I think we can think of something to deal with that traitor later. Right now I just want to you relaxes." Naruto returned her hug but Hinata gave him no time to say a response. "I'll go see if father is home." She ran off into her house only to come back out a few moments to see her Naruto being hugged by that Chiasa bitch.

"Why hello there Naruto-kun. It looks like we're both going to the finals together." Chiasa said while hanging on to Naruto, dangling on his back, arms around his neck like how Ino would do to Sasake. Naruto say Hinata in the distance and wanted to run to her, but that was before Chiasa jumped onto him.

"Hi, who are you again?" Naruto joked, hoping that the insult would get her off of him so that she could punch him. That was quickly dashed when all she did was laugh. "Great, what do I do now?" He said under his breath as he sighed in disappointment. "So you finished fast too, didn't you. Well that's what I'd expect from my boyfriend hehe." She giggled a little.

"Ok, last time I checked, I was not in a relationship with her." Naruto said with a surprised face to a steaming mad Hinata as she walked over to slap Chiasa off of Naruto's back.

"So who's your friend here?" Hinata asked Naruto while she was trying to fight off the idea to give her gentle fist slap to her face for jumping onto her Naruto-kun. Even though that would satisfy her, she didn't want to hurt Naruto by mistake.

"You weren't planning on seducing my Naruto?" Chiasa yelled trying to get a crowd to gather. However Naruto came to her rescue.

"I was just being a good teammate and walking her home, that's all." Naruto stated as he saw Hinata's face starting to turn red. He asked her if she had a fever coming on with a puzzled face. The trick worked as Chiasa got off of his back.

"Isn't that nice of you to take care of your team, I hope you can be like that with me hehe." Chiasa giggled as she did a quick twerk on Naruto. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun." Chiasa said as she started to run off to bother somebody else.

"Well that was Chiasa and I for one think she's weirder than Sai." Naruto said while he walked up to Hinata, who was on the verge of fainting.

Before Naruto could get to Hinata, she made him chock up when she turned her hands into fists and said, "Do you like her?" The question mad him freeze mid step about two feet from Hinata.

"What are you talking about; I like weird people, why would I be friends with Sai. The answer is no because she's weirder than Sai." Naruto said trying to get his thoughts strait. "Your jealous, aren't you Hinata?" He stated with a chuckle.

"Well maybe just a little, I mean father isn't home so do you still want to come in and see?" Hinata said looking down with her embarrassment almost complete, wanting to just break down and cry. Her breath was swept away when she felled a hand land on her face.

"You don't have to be jealous because I only have eyes for you Hinata. I would love to see your house and I would love if you would be my girlfriend." Naruto said that sounded like a bombshell to Hinata and made her faint into Naruto's arms.

When Hinata woke up, she saw Naruto's smiling face close to hers and she felt that she was in his protective arms. Where are we Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked in a soft voice.

"You fainted after I asked you out. I finally figured out that I love you too Hinata and want you to be my girlfriend." Naruto said happily.

"So that wasn't a dream!" Hinata screamed as she sat up with insane speed. She was surprised that Naruto even asked her out. She wanted to faint again seeing that somehow Naruto got them into, not only her house, but also her bedroom. "How did you?" she started to ask but was cut off by a monotone sounding, yet formal voice.

"I approve of him being you boyfriend if you want him to be." Her father statement to her was almost a thumb up from him.

Hinata looked at her father and then to Naruto saying, "I would love to go out with you as your girlfriend, I must admit that I have had a church on you for the longest time hehe." She giggled.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked with both him and her father giving her questioning looks. Before Hinata could give that both an explanation, Naruto cut her off saying, "What you don't mean since we first meet. When you were getting picked on by those tree bullies, do you?"

"Well it kind of started there and grew later on Naruto." Hinata said looking at her father who was still shocked that she was even bullied in the first place. "You never gave me a change to say thank you back then and every time I would try to come up to you and talk to you, you were too busy training, out cold, or pulling one of your funny pranks that would make me laugh so hard I'd end up crying." Somewhere in her little spiel to Naruto, her father got up and left so quietly you would think he just disappeared.

Naruto was surprised just as much as Hinata that he left that he asked. "Where did he go Hinata?"

"Maybe to his study, I can check with my Byakugan if you want me too." She stated proudly of what her eyes can do. In hindsight, her father was just outside the door to his study when he felt a chill go down his spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.All characters that I do not claim to be mine are owned by their respected owners. I'm sorry if any grammar or spelling is off. I may go back and re-read the story and try to fix the spelling but I have a life that I want to live and sometimes my time doesn't have room for me to write at all. I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong. If you wish to fix it, please PM me what I spelt wrong and where it is at. I am working towards my goal to get to chapter 8 or 9 by December 1, 2013. (Let's do this) This is also my first fan fiction so please be kind to me, I will do my best. Anyone that wants to help with the flow of the story please send me your ideas Thanks. Is rated M for language, violence, sexual actions, and nudity.

Chapter #5 Here I am baby

As Naruto and Hinata talked about what they wanted to do in the future, they sat next to each other on her bed, making each other giggled with their comments. Somewhere in the conversation, Hinata got up and onto Naruto's lap.

"So what do you want to do Hinata? I'm up for anything." Naruto said looking at her.

"Do you want to cuddle, sweetie?" Hinata asked her new boyfriend

"I thought we were doing that right now." Naruto stated with a surprised look on his face.

"If you don't want to, we don't have too." She said thinking that he might want her to get off of his lap.

"I do, it's just that you are in my lap and I never cuddled before so I thought that this is cuddling." Naruto said, trying to clarify to his new girlfriend. As he said that, Hinata leaned her body towards him placing a hand on his chest and flopped her head onto his shoulder. It wasn't long before Naruto saw the clock in her room say it was almost 11:30. Having not eaten anything since breakfast two days ago, he asked Hinata if she wanted to go get something to eat together.

Hinata just said, "Why, Is my handsome boyfriend hungry?" in a playful voice.

"Well maybe just a little", Naruto stated while blushing a little.

"I'll go get you something honey." Hinata said as she leaves the room to go get them both something to eat for lunch. But what she didn't expect to come back to find that Naruto had set up candles to try and make a romantic mood for the two of them.

"Hey Hinata, you don't mind this do you?" Asked Naruto to a now blushing Hinata. The sight of her blushing had him blush as well.

"It's so sweet of you to do this Naruto." Said Hinata as she brought the tray full with his favorite food, ramen noodles. "I-I hope you l-like this N-Naruto-kun." She studded as she started to serve them their lunch. She smiled at Naruto reacting to their first lunch date.

"Ah boy, Thanks Hinata, you're the best" Naruto said with a great big smile on his face.

After both of them ate their lunch in silence. Naruto broke the silence as he asked, "What do you want to do now, Hinata?"

"Why don't we go and play Naruto." Hinata said as she started to crawl over to Naruto. He was stunned, no frozen as she kissed and then licked his left check. He wanted to run, but at the same time, wanted to stay as well. He didn't have to choose which one because a familiar presents started to surround him.

"HINATA! What are you doing?" Her father shouted, saving Naruto form his seducing daughter.

With his yelp at the young couple, Hinata broke out of her trance and swiftly crossed the room till she hit a wall, bursting into tears, with her head in her knees.

Seeing his girlfriend crying her beautiful eyes out in shame of what just happened, Naruto got up and walked over as stealthily as he could to surprise her with his vow to always cheer her up when she was down. His idea and vow worked, and backed fried a little bit when her father kicked him out of the house for the moment, literally. He knew he would be allowed him back in when he said, "Learn to have respect for others around you." Naruto bet that he understood what he was trying to cheer up the girl that loved him.

Naruto just got up, dusted himself off, and started to walk away with a big smile on his face. Trying to picture what Hinata would look like if she got her way. It wasn't long before he heard a loud scream that sounded like Hinata. Turning on a dime and sprinting back into the fray that was the Hyuga compound.

Hinata had screamed as loud as she could when she saw her father come back into her room with his hands glowing with his Gentle fist and his own Byakugan activated. He was going to teach her there was a time and place for everything. But before he could land a blow, Naruto jumped in between the two Hyugas. His timing was great to save Hinata but the slap landed on his chest, right above his heart.

Hinata saw Naruto spray blood from his mouth, stating that he was hit near his heart. "NARUTO!" she screamed knowing that the man she loved was in pain because of her. She closed her eyes, thinking that this had to be one bad dream she was having. "Is that the best you've got Hiashi?" Hearing that it must have been Naruto that said that smart ass comment, she opened her eyes to see a smirking, yet painful face on his face, staring into her father's eyes, covered in blood. Out of nowhere, Hiashi just smirked and started to walk away saying, "You are worthy of dating my daughter, Uzumaki." He walked out of Hinata's room as Naruto fell back into her waiting arms.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hinata gasped, wanting to make her father pay for what he did to Naruto.

"Don't worry (cough), Hinata, he said that I'm worthy to date you (cough), that's, all that matters to me." Said a painful, yet still smiling Naruto. The look in Hinata's eyes spoke volumes to him, wanting to help the young boy that she loved.

"H-He could have k-killed you Naruto." She stated with tears rolling down her face. It was like whenever something good happened in her life. Something bad had to take it away.

"I'm fine Hinata, please don't cry for me." The sound that Naruto was specking without coughing up blood mad Hinata smile. Naruto just might, no will pull through this and will be alright. As soon as Hinata heard his last word, Neji came barreling through the doorway.

"Your father told me… Naruto, are you ok?" A shocked Neji asked as he helped an injured Naruto to his feet. He threw one of Naruto's arms over his neck and he grabbed his opposite hip, trying to pick him up.

"Thanks Neji" was all Naruto could say before passing out and letting his head flop down.

"Is he going to be ok Neji?" A worried Hinata asked her cousin.

"Maybe, I gave him much worsted and he still kicked my ass." Reminding both of them of their first chunin exam.

Hinata just sighed as she remembered how Neji had tried to kill her and then the word "maybe" hit her in the face. "What, Maybe? How do you not know?" Hinata yelled at him.

"Hinata, calm down, I never hit him near the heart so I don't know; now I'm taking him to the hospital because I'm not taking any changes. Will you be so kind and open the front door for me?" Neji asked with a passed out Naruto over his shoulders. As Hinata saw Neji and Naruto disappeared into the distance, she turned around to see her father and she just glared daggers at him, wanting to send him there too for what he did to Naruto.

On his way to the hospital, Neji ran into his teammate, Rock Lee. Lee ran ahead of him to make a path for him to run through 'the one time lee's speed is useful for and thanks for not overdoing it Lee' Neji though as they speed to the hospital. Within seconds of him thinking that, they were in the hospitals ER.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.All characters that I do not claim to be mine are owned by their respected owners. I'm sorry if any grammar or spelling is off. I may go back and re-read the story and try to fix the spelling but I have a life that I want to live and sometimes my time doesn't have room for me to write at all. I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong. If you wish to fix it, please PM me what I spelt wrong and where it is at. I am working towards my goal to get to chapter 8 or 9 by December 1, 2013. (Let's do this) This is also my first fan fiction so please be kind to me, I will do my best. Anyone that wants to help with the flow of the story please send me your ideas Thanks. Is rated T for language and violence.

Chapter #6 The Truth is Out

Lee and Neji waited in one of the many hallways in the hospital for around 20 minutes when Tsunade came out of the room Naruto was in.

"Is he going to be able to fight in the chunin exam final tournament?" Neji asked with a worried face.

"He will, he woke up when I was examining him to my surprise." Said Tsunade to both of them.

Lee was relieved when she said that. "Thank you lady Hokage. When can we go in a see him?"

"Right now if he's awake." She stated turning around and running off to see other patients.

"Lee stay with Naruto at all times. I'm going back home to tell Hinata ok." Neji said to Lee that sounded more like an order. He knew that he understood when he heard Lee yell, "Yes." As soon as he got onto the main floor, Neji's bristled walk turned into a full out sprint. Knowing Hinata, she would ether faint or be delighted that he's ok.

Hinata was casually walking through a nearby medical shop within a few yards of her house with Sakura when Neji appeared out of nowhere. They both stared at him, confused as to why he was here and not at the hospital with Naruto. "Why are you here and not at the hospital with Naruto?" Hinata asked wanting to punch him for leaving him.

"He... woke… up… I… though… you… wanted… to know" A winded Neji said trying to full his lungs with air. A shocked Sakura just looked at Hinata, wandering what had happened to Naruto.

"Thank you Neji, I greatly appreciate that. Do you know when he will be out?" Hinata asked with a questioning look.

"If I know Naruto, he would most likely be at Ichiraku's." Stated Sakura as she started to walk out of the story and beat Naruto to go back to the hospital.

"I don't… know if he's… up yet. I left Lee… to watch over him." Neji said to Sakura, who knows what she is capable of doing.

"Well then, knowing Lee, Naruto won't be going far." Sakura said then she turned around to see how Hinata was right behind her with her eyes staring at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Why not go and visit him Sakura?" Hinata asked while playing with her hands, saying that she was nervous. Neji knew why Hinata wanted to go see Naruto but didn't want to spoil the surplice to everybody that didn't know.

"Sure, why not. I got to punch him anyway hahaha." Sakura laughed as she turned around and started to head for the hospital. Only to turn around to yell at Hinata saying, "Hey you coming or not?"

Snapping out of the trance she was in. Hinata just nodded her head to say yes and followed right behind her. With the hospital being on the other side of the village, Hinata brought up the idea of stopping by Ino's family flower shop to get Naruto a 'get-well" flower. She was shocked with what Sakura had to say about it.

"My my, aren't you the romantic Hinata hehe." She laughed, knowing about her lifelong crush on the boy as they both walked into the store.

"You and Ino always did it for Sasuke. He's always been alone, no one every offers to help him with anything." Hinata said while she looked over a flowerbed.

"And what do you know about that hmm?" Both Ino and Sakura barked that make Hinata jump. "You don't know the first thing about love so don't you…" Ino said only to be cut off by Hinata looking at her with a 'Bitch Please' face.

"Really? ME out of all people. Who everyone in this room knows I've has a crush on Naruto, Not know anything about love? Tell me Ino, have you ever confessed your feelings to a boy you fell for and you didn't know if they had the same feeling for you back?" The words Hinata said slapped Ino across the face and if it was real, would have landed her on the other side of the village.

Trying to change the subject, "What do you think Naruto would like?" Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Wait, Naruto is in the hospital, since when? What happened?" a shocked Ino shouted.

She started to tell both of them what had expired over the course of the morning on that day and when she was done. They both were left in shock because she told them the part of how Naruto had asked her out. However, Sakura wasn't surprised by the news when she heard that her father attacked him.

'About time Naruto asked her out. Too bad her father had to put him in the hospital.' Was all that Sakura thought when Ino was tensing Hinata.

"So have you two planned something special yet?" Ino asked playfully.

"No but I want to someday." Was all Hinata answered as she pays for a beautiful red rose to give to Naruto.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, a bored Lee was in the middle of a push up workout while he waited for Naruto to wake up.

"653… 654… 655" hafted Lee with every push up he did.

"656" someone nearby yelled that made Lee loss his focus.

He jumped up after recovering himself from his confusion. "Naruto?" As he looked up, seeing Naruto's smiling face hat he always wore with pride.

"So Lee how long was I out this time?" Naruto chucked as Lee got to his feet.

"I don't know, it looks like Hinata dose. But Neji tool me to say and watch you." Lee stated making Naruto sigh.

"I was going to ask you to go see if you can go find Hinata." Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

"Neji and I got you here and he tooled me to watch you, and then he ran off to tell Hinata, so they may be back soon." Lee answered Naruto with a kind of spring in his voice.

"So you're awake Naruto?" An unseen voice said that made both Naruto and Lee jump in their skin.

Naruto just playfully responded in saying, "That voice!" Making Lee jump into his fighting stance, facing the door.

"No need for violence Lee. I'm just checking up on him." Tsunade said calming Lee down as she entered the room.

"Oh ok, thank you Lady Hokage." Lee said with a respectful bow. As she walked toward Naruto's bed, Lee walked out the room and in a flash was gone.

"So what's the load down Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked puzzled as to why he was here. Then his mind was rushed with Hiashi hitting him and passing out in Hinata's arms.

"You check out with flying colors. You better thank the fox for this one because it would have killed you!" Tsunade said to an eye rolling Naruto that was now sitting up at the edge of the bed. 'Maybe if I blow his mind he'll listen.' She tough of as she decided to drop the lifelong secret that has been held from him his whole life. "Your father was the fourth Hokage!"

Naruto just looked at her, waiting to shout in joy that she finally told him. But with everything that he had to learn about, he had to learn it alone. He just sighed as he got off the bed and looked at her with his serious face on. "Took you long enough to spill. He sealed some of his and my mom's chakra when he sealed the nine-tails in me."

Ok I haven't been putting these Please Review paragraphs in my chapters. HEEELLLO people I don't know if I'm doing a good ok or great job with my story. PLEASE tell me what you think about and I will try to answer them with PMs. Thanks I'm starting chapter 7 as of the night I posted this up.


End file.
